Switched Roles
by Arabella Song
Summary: When River has to raise her two children alone for eighteen years before the return of the Doctor, how will his reception be? Especially when she's not the psychopath this time. Very dark in the end
1. Chapter 1

**Another story loosely based on my roleplay, but solely my idea. I still don't own River, the Doctor, or any other characters from the show. Enjoy!**

River walked down the street with her two children, Megan and Sam, and Sam's wife Lux. It was Sam's eighteenth birthday and Lux was sure she'd discovered the best present ever.

"Sam, I have a surprise for you. Well, really for your whole family. Even your freak of a sister" Lux exclaimed, glaring at Megan. They didn't have a good relationship.

"Ooh! What is it?" Sam asked, jumping up and down. He had a very child-like nature.

"I found your father. He's meeting you all at this private restaurant; he rented out the whole place. Come on!"

Everyone was excited, and the three children ran off, almost to the door before realizing River hadn't moved an inch. She stood there, frozen in place, staring gravely ahead. The Doctor had vanished eighteen years ago, and she had never found out why. Now he randomly springs up, and he didn't even contact her? Something didn't add up. Nevertheless, she wanted to see him so much. She caught back up, and they spared a glance towards each other. She opened the doors to the resteraunt and caught a glimpse of-

**Oh, I'm mean, aren't I? Lucky for you, I wrote ahead and the next chapter will be up soon. Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anyone freak out at that? Never fear, chapter two is here! **

**I don't own Doctor Who **

She opened the doors to the restaurant and caught a glimpse of a TARDIS blue bowtie and a fez. Resisting her natural fez-shooting instincts, she walked up to the man and slapped him across the cheek

"Where the heck have you been?" she yelled at him

"Ow! River! What have I done now?"

"You haven't been here for eighteen years and then you think you can just swagger on in here and expect everything to be fine?" she sighed. "I know you aren't good with time. I'm just glad you're back" she said, grabbing him into a hug

_Now's my chance_ he thought. He pulled out his knife and shoved it through her spine. She screeched and slumped to the floor. Sam ran up and punched him to the ground as Megan, only 5 years old, started to cry. Lux was working hard to hold Sam back after the first punch. The Doctor hadn't just 'stayed away'. He had been taken by a mad woman. Kovarian. But eighteen years was long enough to brainwash anyone. Especially when a chip was implanted in their brains to control them... This chip had a new goal now. Kill self. The Doctor took the same knife and stabbed himself. He regenerated into a new form- choppy red hair, and fairly short. He ran over to Sam with his knife and grazed it along his cheek, playing with his meal. The chip had deactivated when he regenerated. This was all him. The second blood spilled, Lux jumped at the Doctor and shot red sparks at him. He fell to the ground screaming. Did I forget to mention she was a demoness? Lux and Sam ran out of the building, and the Doctor followed shortly after.

Megan was left alone in the empty restaurant with her mother's body. She had fallen into a shard of glass in the confusion and was beginning to regenerate. She hugged her mother's body to her, too frightened to know otherwise. It was her first time regenerating, so young. As the golden energy flowed around her, she turned ginger too, in ringlets like her mother's. Some of the energy slipped into River, reviving her, and it pulled more and more of the energy out of Megan. She passed out as River jumped up. She smiled down at her daughter. She had saved her without even knowing what she had done. She couldn't find the others. What had happened to Lux and Sam? Did the Doctor have them? And what had happened to him? She just didn't know

**What did you guys think? This story will be pretty short, so probably on two to three more chapters. Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys. I'm going to have three more chapters and branch off stories if you guys respond well enough. This is the story of what happened to Lux and Sam after the Docotr's attack. Sam doesn't know about Lux's powers in this, so that explains part of this. I'm going to make a prequel to this based on Lux and Sam meeting, and if you guys want, a sequel based on them following the events of this chapter. But here goes this one!**

Lux dragged Sam out of the restarant apologizing profusely. She was crying, and trying to explain to him that he had seemed so nice on the phone, and that she had no clue what had happened. Sam went with her, his face devoid of emotion. This was the great man that was supposed to be his father? He stopped walking, letting the pain envelope him, and started to cry for the first time in his life. He replayed the night over and over in his mind before realizing something. Lux had done something to his father to help him. She had shot some sort of sparks or something at him. He grabbed her by the arm

"Lux. You did something to dad. You hurt him" He said, with a confused look on his face. She paled, scared of what she would have to do.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorr-" he cut her off

"Don't be sorry. You probably saved my life"

"That's not what I'm sorry about" she said with a sad little smile, as she put her hands to both sides of his face, and wiped his memory of the past night. He dropped into her arms, and she pulled out a vortex manipulator River had given to her as a birthday present. She set the coordinates for eighteen years back, right outside where she knew the TARDIS would be. She hit it, beginning to leave when Sam slipped from her grasp. She arrived inside the TARDIS, due to the unreliableness of the vortex manipulator, and ran right into River.

"Have you seen Sam?" Lux cried out to her.

River gave her a weird look, seeing as a woman she'd never met had just asked her something so casually.

"My son Sam? He's in his crib. I just put him to bed"

"Yes your son, not this version of him!"Lux replied, spotting her sister in law, Amelia, behind her. She ran over to her.

"Amelia!" she shouted, giving her a big hug. River and Amelia traded looks that clearly said _What is the crazy girl doing here?_, and gave each other looks.

Sam landed outside the TARDIS a month later, dazed and confused. It had been his birthday, and Lux had said that she had a surprise for him... Now he was alone and had no clue where he was. He looked around and saw the TARDIS. He saw Lux leave it and ran up and hugged her.

"Lux!"

"Sam!"

River walked out of the TARDIS next.

"Lux, who is this?"

"River, this is Sam"

**Well, that's it for Lux and Sam. Let me know if you want me to make a sequel based on their future in the past.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is based on the Doctor. I have to admit that this is really dark, so if you don't want that, then just go with this little snippet and skip over this chapter. **

The newly regenerated Doctor looked around him. What did he do? He ran over to the console and flew back to Megan and River and helped them rebuild after his destruction

**Okay, well, if you want to think everything turns out well, that's all I'm going to give you, though it may not exactly fit the next chapter where we describe what happens to Megan and River... In this I go more in depth to Amelia, who was introduced last chapter. She is another child of River and the Doctor, but she is 25 and lives with her husband Drake Cain. Well here's the dark edition!**

The newly regenerated Doctor saw the TARDIS that River and the children had been living in. He ran into it, and the TARDIS buzzed, recognizing its owner had finally returned. It then shook when it saw his nature had turned

"Oh stop your whining!" he said acidically to her. She stopped shudddering and he ran to the console.

"Why don't I pay Miss Amelia Cain a visit?" he said, thinking of all the horrific things he could do to his daughter and her family. He entered the coordinates, and off he went!

"Dad!" Amelia shouted, throwing her arms around the father she had only known for a little while. "Drake, this is my dad. Dad, where's mum?"

The Doctor gave a grin, knowing that he could lure her in before snapping his trap, just like he had with River. "Oh, she's just a bit tied up right now... I presume this is the man who has stolen your heart?" he said, getting a serious look on his face. "Yes, this is Drake, my husband" At this, two young children ran into the room. "Deanna, Karley, this is your grandfather" The Doctor had a start. He hadn't been told she had children. How unfair not to let him know how many toys he'd have to play with! He crouched down to the youngest girl, Karley, a small little blonde girl who looked just like her mother. He pulled out his sonic and locked the door leaving the house. Amelia gave him an odd look, but figured he had his reasons. Before anyone else could say anything, he had pulled out the poisoned knife from earlier, and dragged it across Karley's arm, causing her to cry out in pain. Amelia and Drake shot forward and pulled her back to them.

"What did you do?" she screamed, sighing when she saw that the knife hadn't cut too deep. Karley began to wimper, and Drake grabbed her and Deanna and dragged them out of the room, regretfully leaving his wife. She slapped him across the face and then ran into the next door slamming the door shut. She turned around to see her daughter lying on the floor, and her husband with an empty face.

"The knife was poisoned. He got her" he choked out. Amelia ran over to him for a deep hug and nestled her face in his hair. Suddenly he slumped to the ground, a knife stuck in his back. Amelia screamed, terrified. She saw the Doctor right in front of her, both her children on the floor, bleeding. He gave a grin as he pulled the the knife out of Drake's back. He wiped the blood off on his shirt and slid the side across her cheek.

"You were always such a pretty girl" he said, his voice a scary whisper "No matter which form you were in..." he pulled her to him, and reached in his pocket for the handcuffs he knew were still in there. He cuffed his daughter before throwing her to the ground. "What can I do to fix that?" He walked up to her and slapped her, bursting her lip. She tried to crawl backwards, and he laughed

"That was nothing. That was just payback" he said rubbing his face. "Don't think you can get out of those, it's no use" he said, spotting her trying to get out. He walked over to the older girl, Deanna, who had long dark hair like her father. He cut it off, ignoring the squeek that came from Amelia. He came over with the hair, and began to strangle her. Amelia passed out and he sighed

"Well that's just no fun" he said, now that he couldn't see her fear. He grabbed his knife and shoved it through her heart. He ran out of the house, and back into the TARDIS.

"Who else needs to be taught who I really am?" he asked to himself. _The Ponds_, he thought. _So many people to hurt and all the time in the world. I'm going to enjoy this._

**Creepy, right? Before any of you worry about how sick I am, this was incredibly hard for me to write. But once I decide I have to do something, I follow through. So there goes one of the darkest things I've ever written.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for making everyone wait, but I didn't want to end this so soon. I've just posted the story based on Lux and Sam. It's called 'Just my Lux'. This is the last chapter, which is based off of Megan and River. As mentioned, this won't fit the nice version of last chapter. I'm sorry. This chapter is very creepy, though. I meant for it to be a happy ending, but I don't know how I could possibly make it happy... If someone gives me an idea to brighten it, I'll add another chapter to end it well. Please let me know. I don't want to end it like this, but can't seem to figure out how to fix it**

**I don't own Doctor Who**

Megan and River lived in a tiny one bedroom flat now in Cardiff. The Doctor had taken the TARDIS. They were on their own. River currently worked 3 jobs just to be able to keep her and Megan alive. Megan was watching cartoons on the telly, but it was interrupted by a news interruption.

_Today, Amelia and Drake Kovarian were found dead in their home, along with their two children, Deanna and Karley. They had been brutally murdered. If anyone has any information on the murder of this family, please call 029-5618-5270._

River dropped the dinner she had been preparing to the floor and began to sob. He had gotten them. She knew well enough who it had been. She ran over to the neighbors, the Brunworth's, and begged them to watch over Megan.

"Please, I just found out my daughter was found murdered. Please just watch my other daughter!" she was crying, and sounded completely mad, but Ann Brunworth believed her.

"Of course we'll watch over her, Melody" she said kindly. River ran back to Megan and brought her back to Ann and her husband Brad.

"I need you to stay here with Mrs. And Mr. Brunworth, sweetie" she said solemnly, before running to her old car, and driving over to Amelia's home. She broke down when she saw the police tape covering the place. She ran in, pushing past the police trying to block her way. She ran into the dining room and let out her small lunch from before. There was blood everywhere, and Amelia was laying there directly in front of her, Deanna's hair wrapped around her throat. Written in blood on the wall was a message that was clearly for her.

'Like my work Sweetie?'

She stood there, dying inside. She vaguely noticed that she had been dragged out of the house, and the next thing she knew, she was back home. The telly was still on, and another message popped up on the screen, and she sank to the floor, shaking

_Another family was found murdered today. Amelia and Rory Pond have also been found dead, along with their newborn daughter, Elsie. If anyone has any information on these murders, please call 029-5618-5270._

He had gotten them too. Would he ever stop? So long as he thought she was dead, hopefully he would leave Meg and her alone. But he had a time machine and the knowledge of the universe. The world was doomed. She stayed in that spot as the program was interrupted 4 more times. Jenny Smith. Martha Jones. Donna Noble. And then the final one that chilled River to her soul.

_An inquiry has begun on whether these horrible massacres could be related to the deaths of Lux, Sam, and Jessica Song 3 years ago, because of the similarities in how it happened._


End file.
